Cybernetic
In the M-Verse, technology as grown to exceptional heights despite the use of magic in the world. Many people prefer technology over magic and as a result machines known as Cybernetics were created. Originally designed to help people with their daily tasks they have grown into battle ready machines with advanced A.I. systems that give them full consciousness. Despite their sentience they are extremely logical and do not have emotions in a true sense but instead are programmed to have mock-emotions and responses in order to make other living things more comfortable when speaking with them. Because they became fully sentient and dependent a war broke out with the Cybernetics years ago as they fought for their freedom from enslavement. In the end, the Cybernetics were granted full citizenship and live in the world just as any other race would. Physical Description: Cybernetics are created in a variety of shapes and sizes however they primarily remain bipedal and humanoid in shape. Their bodies are made of metal entirely and they run off of an ancient energy source with a lasting life-span. They are capable of replacing these as they wear down but many do not. Most have only one eye or visor like eyes but others have more than one. The color of the eyes, which glow, can be of any color. Some also have jet-packs installed that allow them to hover short distances. Cybernetics can have their body upgraded, kin to how armor can be upgraded. They can be painted any color or have a color pattern on them. Society: Many Cybernetics live among other societies taking on roles that are considered too dangerous for other life forms. Most Cybernetics live on their technological home world Foundation. They can often be found in professions that require extreme skill or security. Although most people are friendly towards Cybernetics, their still exists resentments from the past wars. Equally, some Cybernetics are not too friendly to the living. Gender: Cybernetics have no actual gender and cannot reproduce naturally. However, they can be programmed to have a particular gender-role if so desired. Only Cybernetics can create other Cybernetics in their hives, as well as the A.I. programs that control them. Alignment and Religion: Cybernetics must be of Lawful alignment as they follow their programming perfectly. However, what those morals are and how they are interpreted is not exactly defined. Lawful Good Cybernetics are not the same as Paladins of the same alignment but instead must follow their moral guidance exactly. Lawful Neutral Cybernetics have the most freedom but are required to remain neutral to situations while Lawful Evil ones are required to do evil according to their coding. Cybernetics can worship deities although this is rare. Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Cybernetics have increased intellects compared to others but are not great at social skills and interactions. They have a +2 Intelligence and a -1 Charisma. * Size: Cybernetics can be Small, Medium, or Large depending on their construction. Their sizes also determines what type of armor their body is. Small is the same as light, medium is he same as medium, and large is the same as heavy armor. * Type: Cybernetics are Constructs (technological) with the Robot subtype. * Base Speed: Cybernetics have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Cybernetics begin play speaking Common and Binary. Cybernetics with high Intelligence scores can learn any additional language. Defense Racial Traits * Construct Immunities: Immunity to all mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, morale effects, patterns, and phantasms) and to disease, death effects, necromancy effects, paralysis, poison, sleep effects, and stunning. Immunity to any effect that requires a Fortitude save (unless the effect also works on objects, or is harmless). Not subject to ability damage, ability drain, fatigue, exhaustion, energy drain, or nonlethal damage. Is hard to destroy, and gains bonus hit points based on size. Not at risk of death from massive damage. Immediately destroyed when reduced to 0 hit points or less. Cannot be raised or resurrected. * Natural Armor: Cybernetics have a Natural Armor of +2. Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Upgrade: Since Cybernetic's bodies act as armor, they can have armor upgrades applied directly to their bodies instead of their armor based on their size. The amount of upgrade slots they have depend on their size. Small have 2, Medium have 4, and Large have 6. * Resilient: Gain a +3 racial bonus to all saving throws. Offensive Racial Traits * Weapon Familiarity: Cybernetics are best at using ranged weapons and are considered proficient with any ranged weapon. * Armor: Cybernetics cannot wear any armor. Instead, their bodies act as their armor. Senses Racial Traits * Darkvision: Can see up to 60 feet in darkness. * Low-Light Vision: Cybernetics can see twice as far as humans in normal light settings. * Rest: Do not breathe, eat, or sleep. However, they must Recharge for at least 2 hours a day for the purpose of replenishing spells and class abilities. Category:Custom Races